I've Got Your Six, Tony
by SwahiliHamster
Summary: After a bad day Tony gets to see a side of Timmy he's never seen before. What starts off as a small moment together grows into something much more... a cute, sweet McNozzo fic. ON HIATUS


**NOTE**: I've rewritten a few bits in this first chapter, mainly because I think it sets the story up better, and because when I re-read through things I'm always finding ways to improve my stories, so you may want to skim through it again. No major changes though, so it isn't necessary. Oh, and Chapter 2 should be up soon. :)

* * *

The road to falling in love isn't about luck or experience. It's about **bonding**, **learning to listen**, **laughing** and the _one moment that will change you forever_. SwahiliHamster

This quote will basically be the foundation for this fic, so technically this first chapter is about the theme **Bonding**. :) Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a really long day, Tim thought as he finished off his last bunch of paperwork. The whole team, including Duck and Abby, were called in to work at 3 o'clock this morning. Though being called in that early was not exactly a regular occurrence, neither was it unusual. What had stirred everyone's curiosity was the fact that it was the director himself who had made the phone call. Everyone had received a short, curt, mysterious message telling them that an urgent case had come up, and it was imperative that the whole team be at his office post haste. The lack of details was nothing unusual, so Tim had rather reluctantly dressed and driven over, in as little time as he could manage that early in the morning.

Questions that had no answers were on the tips of everyone's tongues (well, everyone's expect Tony's, who had promptly fallen asleep on the couch), as they milled around outside the directors office. After approximately two and a half hours of nothing but waiting, Gibbs burst out from Vance's office, slamming the door behind him. Everyone opened their mouths at once ready to ask what was going on, but after seeing the murderous look on Gibbs' face, no-one spoke but Abby.

"Gibbs?" she said questioningly.

He briefly glanced at her before addressing the whole team. "There's no case," he said coldly. "Just an extreme overreaction on the Director's part." And with that he flew down the stairs, dialling a number into his phone.

Gibbs had been absolute in his answer, but there was still something about this that bothered Tim, besides the fact that it was 5:30 in the morning. Though Gibbs was not always exactly discreet about his opinion of the director, Tim had never seen him dismiss Vance like that so publicly. No, there is definitely more to this, Tim had thought as he made his way to his desk. There was no point in going home now, and he may as well get started on the pile of cold cases and paperwork waiting for him on his desk.

Tim leaned back in his chair, stretching his stiff and sore muscles with a yawn. Dealing with a pissed, coffee-less Gibbs then had been hard, and his mood had gotten progressively worse as the day went on. He shivered at the thought. Ziva had been called out into the field, and had not yet returned, and he and Tony had been stuck with the arduous task of going through cold cases. Gibbs was nowhere to be seen.

Flexing his fingers Tim hit save and finally allowed himself to relax for the first time today. He glanced over at Tony. Still working. Tim suspected by the look of things that he would be there for a while yet. He turned back to his own desk and began to pack up.

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs' voice cut through the silence as he strode into the squad room. Tony jumped in his chair and looked up, the yellow light from the desk lamp throwing eerie shadows over his face, causing him to look even worse than he already did.

"Yeah, Boss?" he replied drowsily, attempting to stifle a yawn.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Uh, working?" Gibbs sent him an icy stare before turning away. Tony's tired eyes quickly flashed with confusion and Tim felt a rush of sympathy for him. He could practically see the whole day's worth of frustration and anger churning inside Gibbs, and Tim could tell he'd just about reached his limit. Don't push it Tony, _please_ let it go, Tim begged silently.

As Gibbs wrenched open his desk draw and fished around for his keys Tony's voice rang out. "Look boss..." Gibbs' head shot up like a bullet, his eyes daring Tony to continue. Tony swallowed. "I'm beat. McGee's finished his pile, Ziva's probably home by now, heck, even you're going home. I'll do the rest tomorrow. It's been a long day."

"It's been a long day..." Gibbs repeated to himself under his breath. He slammed the draw shut and threw his keys down on his desk, causing Tim and Tony to flinch. "THE HELL IT'S BEEN A LONG DAY! McGee's been working non-stop since 3:00am, Ziva's been in the field all day and in between your multiple coffee breaks and wise-cracks YOU think you've had a long day?!" Tony was speechless. He'd been working all day too, just as hard as the all the others. Swiftly picking up his keys and coat Gibbs walked over and leaned down over Tony's desk until his face was centimetres away from Tony's. "Maybe if you hadn't been out clubbing at 3:00am on a week night you might have found the energy to be useful. Grow up or get out DiNozzo!"

Tony barely even registered the ding of the elevator as Gibbs left the squad room. His mind was still reeling over what had just been said. He placed his head in his hands and thought about what had just happened. Though he realised he had badly misjudged how pissed Gibbs had been, what Gibbs had said hurt. Tony rubbed his sleep deprived eyes and tried to turn his attention back to the unfinished paperwork in front of him. Suddenly he remembered he wasn't alone. Tony turned to face Tim, who was looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Tony..."

"Go home McProbie," Tony cut him off. "Show's over."

Tim didn't move.

"Look you weren't there alright?!" Tony turned on him. "And neither was he. So you two can both go to hell!"

Tony just wanted to be alone. Though he felt bad about taking his frustrations out on McGee, he thought he had succeeded in upsetting McGee into leaving.

Tim knew that Tony hadn't really done anything wrong. Gibbs had just reached boiling point and unfortunately it had been Tony that he had taken his frustrations out on. But Tim could tell that Tony didn't see it like that, and had taken what Gibbs said personally. He was more angry with himself than with McGee at this point, and Tim understood that.

What _Tony _didn't understand was that Tim _had_ been there. At 3:00am when nobody could get an answer on Tony's phone, Tim had driven out to Tony's apartment just to check if he was alright. He had seen Tony getting out of his car. Dressed in loose shorts and an old t-shirt Tony had looked far from his usually smart dressed self. In fact he looked like he had just gotten out of bed. Tim had watched Tony half carry, half haul his large, rather drunken Uncle up the stairs to his apartment. After a few minutes Ziva called McGee. 'Don't bother about Tony. Gibbs just got a hold of him. Apparently he was out at a club and only just got in. Typical.'

Tony hadn't seen him, and Tim didn't say anything. He figured it wasn't any of his business, and he'd let Tony decide whether or not he wanted to tell Gibbs the real reason he had been out at a club. But now Tim found himself wishing he'd said something.

McGee watched Tony try to focus on his report. He considered leaving, so Tony could have the space he obviously wanted. But Tim knew the longer Tony had to churn, the more frustrated and angry he would get with himself. Tim's heart went out to his team mate. Besides, he rationalised, he couldn't leave Tony with a bunch of paperwork that was going to take him at least three more hours to complete.

"Tony," he repeated softly. "If you want..." His voice trailed off at the look on Tony's face.

"I'm fine Mr McReady-To-Lend-A-Hand. It's under control," Tony replied stonily.

Tim glanced over at Tony's screen, and unable to suppress a slightly amused look of exasperation he said "Tony, you're on page 3 of 24! You're not even close to 'under control'!"

Tony scowled in Tim's general direction and returned to his ever so slow typing.

"At least let me do something," Tim reasoned, hoping that no yelling from Tony was a good sign at this point. Silence. "Tony…" he groaned.

After still receiving no response, Tim stood up and cautiously made his way over to DiNozzo's cluttered desk. "Tony get up." He said, pushing lightly on his shoulders. "Come on move." But Tony refused to budge.

Sighing Tim reached over Tony's shoulders and gently pushed his hands off the keyboard and began to type for him. Tony, refusing to let McGee help moved Tim's hands away and continued typing himself. Tim laced his fingers into Tony's and once again pulled them away. He let go of Tony's hands and swivelled the chair around so that Tony was facing him. "Stop it!" Tim said anxiously, shaking Tony by the shoulders. Surprised Tony looked up at Tim. He hadn't been expecting this. A pep talk, sure, and maybe a pitying smile... but McGee looked really worried.

"Stop what?"

"Stop blocking me out! Let me help."

Tim's eyes searched his face, filled with concern. Tony could feel himself giving in and with a inward groan of defeat, finally slumped backward in his chair. He was too exhausted to fight any more. And though Tony was reluctant to admit it, part of him didn't want to either. He looked into McGee's deep green eyes, and for the first time in a while felt safe and protected. In a rare moment of affection for McGee, Tony smiled at him and reached up and squeezed his shoulder, trying his best to convey his gratitude in those two actions.

Tim tentatively smiled back, glad that Tony suddenly seemed to be feeling better, even if the change was somewhat sudden. He reached down pulled Tony up out of his chair, placed his coat in his hands and gently pushed him in the direction of the elevator. "_Go home_."

"My paperwork..." Tony started, turning back towards Tim with a slight frown.

"I'll finish it." Tim said firmly, cutting him off. "Get some sleep."

Tony flashed another smile Tim's way, showing signs of his normal self again. "Thanks Prob-," he stopped himself, pausing and then said sincerely, "Thankyou Tim."

Tim watched him walk out of the squad room, shrugging his coat on as he went. "Don't worry, I've got your six, Tony," Tim said to himself quietly, and with a small grin he sat down and got to work.

* * *

**Aww, I love Timmy and Tony. I promise to update soon. If you have any ideas or suggestions do please share! :) Goodnight!**


End file.
